4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Concordia Rules and Regulations
The Concordia Rules and Regularions can be enforced by any Concordia guards or faculty. Hall monitors am to keep the peace and report crimes and their Eyes report infractions in secret. Punishment Punishment for a crime can include one or more of the following, based on the nature of the crime, who or what the crime is committed against, and the criminal record of the convicted: * Death (execution by the church) * Expulsion or Exile * Imprisonment in the Disciplinary (for a period of hours or days depending on the seriousness of the crime) * Manual labor (covering repairs or cleanups) * Fines and damages (payable to the injured party or monastery; inability to pay damages leads to imprisonment and/or exclusion) * Detention (forbidding the convicted from participating in weekend club activities) * Guidance (provided by a registered counsellor or the Archbishop) Rules and Regulations I. Crimes against Officials and Faculty * Assaulting or impersonating a faculty member or monastery official: Imprisonment and a fine up to 500 gold. * Blackmailing a faculty member or monastery official: Imprisonment or exclusion. * Bribery or attempted bribery of a faculty member or monastery official: Imprisonment and a fine up to double the bribe amount. * Murder of a a faculty member or monastery official: Death. * Using magic to influence a faculty member or monastery official without consent: Imprisonment or exclusion. II. Crimes against the Monastery * Arson: Exile or imprisonment, plus fines and/or damages covering the cost of repairs plus 2,000 gold * Brandishing weapons without due cause: Detention. * Espionage: Exile. * Fencing stolen goods: Fine equal to the value of the stolen goods. * Forgery of an official document: Imprisonment or exclusion. * Hampering justice: Imprisonment or detention. * Littering: Detention or manual labor. * Theft: Imprisonment, or fine equal to the value of the stolen goods * Vandalism: Fine and damages covering the cost of repairs plus manual labor of repairs. * Harming an animal without justification: Imprisonment and a fine up to 500 gold. III. Crimes against the Gods * Assaulting a priest or lay worshiper: Imprisonment and a fine up to 500 gold. * Disorderly conduct within a cathedral: fine up to 5 gold and edict. * Public blasphemy against a god or church: Detention or guidance. * Theft of temple goods or offerings: imprisonment and damages up to double the cost of the stolen items * Tomb-robbing: imprisonment and damages covering the cost of repairs plus 500 gold IV. Crimes against Citizens * Assaulting a citizen: Imprisonment and a fine up to 1,000 gold * Blackmailing or intimidating a citizen: Imprisonment and fine or damages up to 500 gold. * Burglary: Imprisonment and damages equal to the value of the stolen goods plus 100 gold. * Damaging property: Damages covering the cost of repairs or fine and manual labor covering repairs. * Disturbing the peace: Detention. * Murdering a citizen without justification: Death, and damages up to 1,000 gold paid to the victim's kin * Discrimination/targeted harassment: Perminant exclusion. * Murdering a citizen with justification: Exile and damages up to 1,000 gold paid to the victim's kin * Robbery: Imprisonment and damages equal to the value of the stolen goods plus 100 gold * Loitering: Formal warning or detention. * Excessive public displays of affection: Formal warning or detention. * Using magic to influence a citizen without consent: Imprisonment. V. Crimes against the Classroom * Disorderly or disruptive conduct within a classroom: Detention and/or guidance. * Violent conduct within a classroom: Imprisonment and guidance * Bringing non-approved animals/pets into an active lesson: Detention. * Unapproved absence: Detention.